monsunofandomcom-20200223-history
Backslash
Backslash (Japanese: ) is an Eklipse Monsuno. Its Controller is Dr. Emmanuel Klipse. Information Backslash is Dr. Klipse’s Monsuno of choice, and is as dark and aggressive as the evil intentions of its master. It is a cross between a wolf and a grizzly bear. With muscular poise, slashing claws, and a jagged spine, Backslash is quite a terror. Show Monsuno: World Master Backslash debuted at the end of Clash, where it appeared to be aware of Lock's presence as Backslash was shown growling and clawing the floor whenever Lock roared. In R.S.V.P. it is used by Dr. Klipse to battle Dax and Airswitch. Backslash proves itself to be an extremely fast and powerful Monsuno as it easily overpowers and defeats them. Backslash is later used again to battle Lock and quickly dominates the battle, even able to hold its own against Quickforce, Charger and Glowblade when they try to help. It is implied by Hargrave that Backslash has been genetically altered to be invincible. Backslash is on the verge of defeating Core-Tech when Dax and Airswitch join in. Airswitch wraps its wing-like arms around Backslash to hold it in place while Lock, Quickforce and Charger ram into it, and eventually they succeed in pushing Backslash over the edge of a cliff. However it seems that even this was not enough to defeat Backslash as Dr. Klipse recalled it back into its Core rather than returning itself if it had been defeated. In Shadow, it was used to fight Jinja and Dax, alongside Hargrave and Shadowhornet. They easily dominate the battle and almost defeated Charger and Airswitch until Chase and Lock showed up to turn the tide. However, before the battle could reach a conclusion, Jon Ace and Beyal accidentally triggered the Shadow Effect which caused Backslash and Shadowhornet to turn on Klipse and Hargrave; ignoring Klipse's orders and tossing him aside. Backslash was last seen attacking Klipse when the facility collapsed and presumably returned to its Core after the Shadow Effect wore off. In Wellspring, it fought against both Lock and Driftblade in a battle royale, during which the Well of Pure Life drastically increased Backslash's power. Backslash continued to battle Lock one-on-one after Nitestone entered the battle to fight Driftblade one-on-one. However, the battle ended with no outcome when the Well of Pure Life was destroyed, and Backslash was left to shield Dr. Klipse and Hargrave from the falling rubble. In Monster, it fought alongside Firewasp and Toxic Ace against Team Core-Tech. Backslash and Firewasp stood back and watched as Toxic Ace took down all of the Core-Tech Monsunos, until Backslash's eight minutes were up and it returned to its Core. In Endgame, it fought against Team Core-Tech and the Desert Wolves alongside Shadowhornet. Backslash had the upper hand against Lock, Charger. and Freedom Striker and would have defeated them if not for the timely arrival of Dawnmaster; allowing Lock to finally defeat Backslash in battle. In Rising, it participated in another battle royale, this time between Core-Tech, S.T.O.R.M., and Eklipse. When Dr. Klipse's Fusion Core Reactor exploded, Backslash and Shadowhornet were both enveloped in the blast, merging into one Monsuno, Backslash 2.0. Monsuno: Combat Chaos Special Moves *'Shock Shriek' *'Fearsome Flex' *'Chaotic Claws' *'Cursed Spiral ' *'Malevolent Hoax' *'Inferno Cannon' *'Body Blades' *'Negation Field' *'Sinister Shield' Gallery Show Monsuno: World Master Backslash 15.png|Backslash's first appearance Backslash 8.png|Backslash summoned Backslash 9.png|Backslash roaring Backslash 10.png|Backslash about to use Shock Shriek Backslash.png|Backslash using Shock Shriek Backslash 2.png|Backslash diving at Lock Backslash 3.png|Backslash about to attack Lock Backslash 4.png|Backslash throwing Glowblade Backslash 5.png|Backslash attacking Lock Backslash 6.png|Backslash attacking Quickforce Backslash 7.png|Backslash attacking Charger Backslash 11.png|Backslash being restrained by Airswitch Backslash 12.png|Backslash trying to resist Lock, Charger, Quickforce and Airswitch's attempts to throw him off a cliff Backslash 13.png|Backslash thrown off the cliff by Lock, Quickforce, Charger and Airswitch Backslash 14.png|Backslash returning to his Core Backslash 16.png|Backslash using Fearsome Flex to block Charger's attack Backslash 17.png|Backslash watching the progress of Lock's Core Backslash 18.png|Backslash charging at Lock Backslash 19.png|Backslash's attacks being blocked by Lock's "Inner Shine" Backslash 20.png|Backslash hit by Lock's Light Spikes. Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.26.21 PM.png|An empowered Backslash attacking Lock Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.36.56 PM.png|Backslash protecting Dr. Klipse and Hargrave Backslash in Opening.jpg Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_7.22.02_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_7.31.19_PM.png Shadow61.png Shadow59.png Shadow55.png Shadow48.png Shadow47.png Shadow46.png Shadow44.png Shadow40.png Shadow39.png Shadow37.png img_498843_8865993_6.jpg Monsuno: Combat Chaos d94c6003.jpg dc347113.jpg a70625e7.jpg 94ef1330.jpg 5781475730.jpg Game 99eed4c470f6af4556475d43cb1f2d75.jpg Monsuno_Core_Eklipse_Backslash.jpg Backlash Starter1.jpg 6.jpg IMG_1708.jpg|Backslash Promo Card IBQMGhU)czw~~60_35.JPG Hellbreaker.png|Japanese Backslash TOY-IPN-03950.jpg ban977726_0.jpg ban977726_1.jpg ban977726_2.jpg Rambd.jpg Hidden.jpg Cópia de 85557.jpg Other Wolf.png|Backslash with Dr. Klipse backslash-1.jpg backslash-2.jpg character_large_332x363_backslash.jpg Backslash And Dr.Klipse.jpg Q1241421.jpg Monsuno3.jpg Chase,Lock,Backslash,Dr.Klipse.jpg Back.jpg 380946 474839862567014 1954232331 n.jpg Monsuno1.jpg 7282_505172082873336_1170271250_n.jpg Monsuno-87.jpg Backslash_06.jpg Wall1.jpg Cópia de 545689_613791725345957_423328190_n.png|Backslash with a Strike Gear Category:Monsuno Category:Eklipse Category:Multiple Faction Monsuno